heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Zetacron
Life flickers in the darkness. A low mechanical hum chases away years worth of stale silence. Whirl… click, click, click…bzzzat. A glowing square of blue fluorescence burns against the shadows. More clicks and whirls sound out. The blue glow moves forward in a staggering motion, leaving a fading trail of phantom light in its path. An experiment failed and abandoned. A soul laid dormant in metal casings, now sparks to consciousness. The fluorescent blue screen changes to a bright red. The red light flashes. The far end of the room ignites in a burning cloud of yellow, red and black. Bolts of sunlight, highlighted by a haze of debris, crash in from the outside, spreading light where no light has existed for a very long time. Dark machines march in through the bright gap that they’ve created. The dark ones spot the bright face of the sleeper, now awake. The red light jumps high into the air, a scarlet ghost marking its trail. A blaze of incendiary tracer rounds illuminates the air in streaks, leaping from the long gunmetal barrels that are attached to the white and blue frame of the figure with the red face. Each shot fired finds its mark, burning on contact. The invading machines fall, one by one. A new form darkens the makeshift doorway, its massive frame blocking out the light. A rocket screams. An explosion throws the blue and white robot to the ground. The figure in the doorway readies a finishing blow, but its sensors suddenly go dark. Its advanced scanners circle the room and report back with no sign of the resisting blue and white soulborg … impossible. Stats * Life: 2 * Move: 5 * Range: 8 * Attack: 2 * Defense: 4 * Point Value: 60 Abilities *'Deadly Shot': When attacking with Zetacron, each skull rolled counts for one additional hit. (ie: double the number of skulls rolled) Synergy *Venoc Warlord: Scout Leadership As a Scout, Zetacron may benefit from Venoc Warlord's Scout Leadership movement enhancement ability. *Brave Arrow: Scout Melee Attack Enhancement Zetacron may add one attack die when adjacent to Brave Arrow and attacking an adjacent figure. *Omnicron Repulsors: Targeting Beacon As a Soulborg who follows Jandar, Zetacron may benefit from the Omnicron Repulsor's Targeting Beacon ability. Behind the Game *'Skulls doubled before OR after Shields?' How does Deadly Shot/Strike work? Are the skulls doubled before, or after shields are counted? Deadly Shot & Deadly Strike double the skulls before the shields are counted. For example, Zetacron who is on height rolls 3 attack dice. Of those 3 dice, 2 skulls and one blank are rolled. The figure below him rolls 3 dice, but only one shield. Your skulls are doubled to 4 hits. When you subtract the 1 shield, the defender takes 3 total hits. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy For 60 points, Zetacron is a range lover's dream. All you need to do is move him up to a high sniping post (with possible boosts from Omnicron Repulsors and the Venoc Warlord) and quickly/easily disable anyone who dares to come into range. Obtaining the Range +4 Glyph or the Attack +1 Glyph, or even using Finn's Spirit to make Zetacron even deadlier, as most any figure will quickly fall to Zetacron's powerful shots. Place Zetacron on a high castle for two extra defense and attack, making him even deadlier. Zetacron's attack + Deadly Shot + Finn's Spirit + Taelord's Sphere of Influence + High Castle Walls = 14 attack if you roll all skulls. On the defensive side, Zetacron is very fragile with a meager 2 life and 4 defense, so consider bringing in Raelin or Thorgrim to back him up. Also remember that quite a few heavy hitting figures can easily move into his range and up to Zetacron in one move, which can spell disaster, so keep an eye out for figures that can actually reach him. Get to high castle walls for two extra defense. Lurk near a Jungle Tree for extra defense also. Zetacron defense + Raelin's Sphere of Influence or the second Raelin's Sphere of Influence + Thorgrim's Aura + High Castle Wall + Jungle Tree = 11 or 12 defense die and 2 life. Category:Jandar Category:Unique Hero Category:Soulborg Category:Aquilla's Alliance